The Next Potter Generation
by Dr. Doggykins
Summary: Albus & Rose are Starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry what adventures will this new year bring...? What mischief will James get up to? What new detentions will Filch think of? First fanfic...i just want reviews...no neeed to be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Albus POV:

I stood looking out of the fogged up window, scared at the thought of going to a completely new school with no-one else I knew. At least I had Rose. I had known her since I was born, her and my parents were best friends and she was my cousin. After my parents were sent the letter saying I had been accepted in to Hogwarts, Uncle Ron and Dad had sat me and Rose down and told us we would have to leave school like James.

James was making me feel uncomfortable by staring at me, I met his gaze and he mouthed the words, "You okay?" I nodded and he bounded off to find his friends. Rose asked me if we should find a carriage for the train journey. "Yeah," I answered and she grabbed my hand cautiously as we made our way down the aisle with carriages on either side. Crowds of people squeezed past us on either side. One boy pushed past Rose and made her crash into a carriage door. "Hey you. What do you think you're doing?" I half shouted at the boy I now realised was that blonde boy Uncle Ron and Dad were talking about, Scorpio. "I'm not doing anything. Oh sorry, did I push your girlfriend into the door" Scorpio scoffed sarcastically. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my cousin you moron," I got the curse of speaking my mind from dad. "Oh yeah sorry for that, I guess she's way too ugly to have a boyfriend," he sneered rudely at Rose who was now silently crying while gripping my hand so tightly I thought it would stop the blood flow. "Shut Up!" I shouted at Scorpio's shocked face, "C'mon Rose, let's go find an empty carriage." I was sure and correct that there were no carriages left now but we still wandered up the aisle a few times before deciding to go into a carriage with only two people who looked like 1st Years in. We slid open the glass door and stepped inside...


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose POV:**

Scorpio had humiliated and upset me in front of everyone and I was gripping his hand really tight because I was usually too shy to make friends. Albus chose a carriage for us with only about two people in it, they looked friendly but I would've preferred an empty carriage but we had been on the train for about ten minutes and all the carriages were filled. "Hello," Albus said to the people, "I'm Albus and this is my cousin Rose." I admired Albus for his courage to speak to complete strangers. "Do you mind if we sit with you?" he finished. "Sure," the boy said "are you in 1st year too?" "Yeah," I replied shakily. "Wait...isn't your dad Harry Potter?" The girl asked Albus and he nodded silently. I hadn't really noticed the girl until now; she had short, light blonde hair that just reached her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes that were almost electric and I thought I remembered her from somewhere. "Haven't I seen you before," I asked her. "Yeah, I met you and Albus briefly with my mum last Christmas," She answered. Albus and I looked at each other, clueless. "Um...my mum's Luna." "Oh yeah!" Albus exclaimed. I remembered now, my dad had told us all about Auntie Luna when he was at school ages ago. We had met her for the first time that we remember at Christmas, and her daughter (who I still didn't know the name of). We had met her daughter when we were very young a few times, but Auntie Luna, their daughter and Uncle Neville had gone on a cruise around the world after that so we had only met her last Christmas that we remember. Then Uncle Neville got a job at Hogwarts and taught James last year. "No offence, but what are your names," I asked (I dropped in the 'no offence bit for Auntie Luna's daughter's benefit). "Hey, I'm Josh," the boy said. "And I'm Lucie, spelt 'ie' not with a 'y'," Lucie answered. So that was what her name was. "So....," Lucie said. "What?" Albus asked. "Do you want to sit down?" Josh finished for Lucie. "Oh, right," I said. Albus and I sat down on the opposite seat to Josh and Lucie. "So, is there anything cool 'bout you?" I questioned. I already knew about Lucie, I was hoping Josh would answer because he was a complete stranger. "Well, I have two year old twins for siblings, a girl called Gemma and a boy called Jasper. My mum's called Sue and she's doesn't work, she's is pregnant with my baby brother at the moment. My dad's called Joe and he looks a bit like me and we are quite similar, he works in the Ministry or Magic, at home we have four magical dogs called Bill, Bernard, Bell and Bertha. Bertha and Bernard are German shepherds; Bill is a Lab and Bell is a tiny spaniel." Josh told us. Wow, he had a lot of pets, mum wouldn't let me or Toby have a dog because she said that we would be going to Hogwarts anyway and the both were working full time so it wouldn't be fair on the dog. Toby and I both had 4 rats and we let them wander around our rooms during the day because they are really well trained. Me, Toby and Dad wanted the pets to be able to wander around the whole house but mum said no. Toby and I's room were separated by a wall but we had a door joining them together. "Would you like anything from the trolley dears?" an elderly woman asked, he name tag told us she was called Brenda. Albus looked at me as if he was looking for the confidence to get up. I wasn't really hungry but I went because Albus wanted to. "Let's go then," I replied to his questioning look. He smiled and we walked over to the trolley. There was every sweet you could possibly imagine there. I gasped but Albus didn't look very shocked, I suppose that was because mum didn't let us have many sweets because her parents were dentists. There were peppermint quills, jelly eyeballs, chocolate frogs and sugary bugs which crawled along their tray. "I'll have 2 blueberry cockroaches, a chocolate frog, 1 tube of Berty Bots Every Flavoured Beans and um.... a white chocolate elephant, thank you, " Albus asked the lady, "what do you want Rose?" "Oh," I replied "I dunno, just an apple caterpillar, thanks Al." "Oh, it's okay," Albus replied always polite. That's one of the reasons I liked Al. He was very kind and caring. James was more boisterous, but very fun, obviously I loved all my cousins the same but Al was probably my favourite because Toby was always with Lilly. We went back into our carriage and sat down eating, Albus found a sick flavoured bean from his tube and we all laughed at him gagging and then throwing it out our window. After a while I started to feel sleepy so I leant on Albus, who was reading and looked up at the plain ceiling, exited about when we arrived, Lucie was reading the Quibbler (her grandad edits it and Luna sometimes helps) and Josh was fiddling around with a magical toy he had bought from the knick-knack section of the trolley, and that's the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

**Albus POV:**

Rose had fallen asleep on my shoulder; she looked very sweet and relaxed when she was sleeping. She was my best friend and I knew everything about her because we told each other everything. She was making my arm dead but I wasn't going to say anything until the train stopped because I could tell she hadn't had much sleep last night. I had been talking to Lucie and Josh for a little while but then for about half an hour I read a new book I was reading called Holes, it's about a boy named Stanley Yelnats who is sent to a Detention Centre for people who are too young to go to jail when Stanley is accused of stealing trainers when he was innocent. Every day he has to dig a hole, 1 metre deep and 1 metre wide. I was about halfway through the book when a bell rung, signalling it was time to get off the train. "Rose, Rose," I called, she slowly opened her eyes and then stretched, "it's time to got off the train and get our robes on." "Wow, we're here already!" Rose exclaimed. "Yeah I guess," Lucie answered. We made our way down the aisle and saw all the upper years push their way to the front, we were all so excited to be sorted.


	3. Chapter 3

***Sos, got sooo confused last chapter Toby=Hugo. Thanks, Dr. D**

James POV:

I was excited that Albus was going to Hogwarts and I was really hoping that he would be sorted into Griffindor because the houses were so competitive that I would look uncool in front of my friends (yes, my friends are all in Griffindor) if I defended Albus if they insulted him. My dad said he'd refuse to sign my Hogsmead slip in 3rd year if I gave Al a hard time anyway. I knew Albus was nervous but he was always more confident with Rose. I was making my way down the platform with my friends Mark, Will, Dan and Zach; they were really fun, kinda like Uncle Ron.

Al POV:

"C'mon Al let's go," shouted Rose, already 5 paces in front of him.

"I'm coming!" I called back to her. Seriously, when Rose was excited, she was VERY excited. I wasn't that keen to be sorted because that included the whole school looking at you when you put the hat on. We climbed into the damp boats and sailed across a lake with the help of Hagrid (he comes round every Christmas to our house so we know him quite well). There was weird, shiny weed just under the surface of the water and little dark blue fish swimming around. We got out of the boats (a little more wet then before) and made out way up a cobbled earth path with large, dark trees surrounding us.

"Are you ready?" Hagrid asked us, we nodded and he opened large oak doors leading into a hall with a marble floor and a white, detailed ceiling. We heard some boots clopping against the marble and soon a lady with grey hair tied up in a bun, who claimed her name was 'Professor McGonagall.' She told us not to fidget before we were sorted and some Hogwarts rules, we also had to line up in alphabetical order, which meant I was separated from Rose, Lucie and Josh (whose last name was Downwood), and then she led up through another pair of oak doors and into a massive hall filled with teenagers and pre-teens, all staring at us, almost glaring. And then the sorting began.

"Grace Andrews, Ravenclaw.".......... "Josh Downwood, Griffindor."............. "Norman Higgle, Slitherin."............. "Lucie Lovegood-Neville, Griffindor."............... "Larry Pots, Hufflepuff." Then I was called to be sorted. "Albus Potter, hmmm .......... brave or clever-minded?"

"Um brave please sir," I replied.

"Hmmm okay then, Griffindor."

"Yes," I said under my breath, took of the hat, gave it to Professor McGonagall and sat down next to Josh.

"Phew, I really didn't enjoy that." I told Josh and him and Lucie sniggered at me.

"How do you think Rose is going to cope?" Josh asked.

"No idea!" I whispered.


End file.
